Deprived From Sugar
by Lone Canadian
Summary: America is taken to the dentist and finds out that he has a cavity. The nation may be unwilling to sort it all out, but maybe with the help of a few countries he'll give in. Slight pairings are hinted inside. Mainly UsUk and some Rusame
1. WTF, a cavity?

England was sitting on the couch next to the television in his London flat. He had grown bored with the programs showing. It apparently was possible to get sick of Harry Potter when you've seen the marathons more than you've seen daylight. His head was cocked to the side, staring intently at the bookshelf adjacent to the couch in hopes of reaching any book through the form of telepathy. The thought of magic interested him but telepathy was just a myth. That was how bored and-he couldn't believe it-_lazy_ he was today.

He was acting like America! The stupid American who busied himself with believing in ghosts and aliens, sitting on the sofa for hours at a time, lying in bed long enough to miss a World Meeting, and eating all of the bloody junk food he had practically stored in his house for hibernation; America was simply a mess of trouble and he did not want to end up like the git. England's eyes shifted away from the bookshelf to prevent future telepathy attempts and was surprised to hear a phone ringing. Maybe telepathy did work after all…someone had to have known how bored he was.

Realizing that his cell phone had been placed on the kitchen counter, Arthur got off of the couch and walked the millions of meters to the kitchen with reluctant legs. "Why had I not put this in a pocket of mine somewhere? I'm wearing plenty!" he grumbled into the phone as he flipped it open. He refused to buy a newer model since it was American made and Americans always slacked off. It was a joke that unemployment was such a big deal in the country and yet most of the employed workers didn't give a damn about their jobs. At least his people worked hard for their meals and provided for their family. England's biased thinking was cut off as he heard crying and screaming over the phone.

The caller ID had said it was Canada which was a real shock but unless polar bears acted like little children, he had no clue what was happening over in the North American nation.

"Um…hello?" the Arthur asked.

"Be quiet, I am talking to England! Oh- Arthur? You picked up? Thank you so much! I need your help!"

"Er, help? Okay then, what do you need?" England checked his watch, hoping the call wouldn't take too terribly long.

"A-America! Come save me from him! I need-" _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

The hell…? England raced to his room, legs picking up speed as he gathered his necessary belongings and found the way to his car. This could not be good. America had either:

Become cannibal

Gone on a rampage looking for food

Found the pictures from last year's Halloween party or…

Become a tad too fond of the Canadian in a bad way

_Please don't let it be D, please don't let it be D! If anything, be C!_

Arthur stepped on the damp pathway leading up to Canada's house. He must have shoveled the snow off of the sidewalk just recently which meant that maybe England wasn't too late to prevent option D. His fingers were trembling millimeters away from the doorknob. What if D was correct…? The Englishman mustered his strength and shoved the thick door open. Walking inside wasn't a problem, he could just simply run out if he must, he thought but he was startled into the real world as he realized his footsteps had been muffled. Looking down, he could see under his feet some ripped fabric, the kind that would be worn as a shirt if the whole piece of clothing had been there trapped beneath his foot.

That could only mean two things. Wait…no, it could mean all four but still. His feet quickened and slid into the next room where he saw Canada, wearing ripped clothing, caged underneath America. He would have made a continent joke if he had been in a better situation. "America! Stop raping Canada this instant!" With that, America glanced over his shoulder with a confused expression. Not only had he not heard him come in but he also didn't understand what the heck the old man was talking about! Oh….maybe that's who Canada was talking to over his cell earlier. Matthew had been way too quiet to hear over his own cries of protest.

"Look, dude. I'm not raping him. He's forever alone no matter how you look at him! Why did he call you here anyways? Backup?"

"Then explain the situation to me because it most definitely looked as if you were doing naughty things to the poor lad! I came all the way over here in the middle of important business just so I could help sort out this mess so it had better be a good one!" England was furious that America dared to deny the truth of the matter. It was quite obvious what he had been doing! There was also no need to elaborate on what important business he had left behind for this call of need.

"You tell him, Matt." America forcefully suggested to the quivering nation now standing again but a little too close to the obnoxious American. Polar bears didn't have nine lives and he certainly didn't want to use up his only one! If he had been American, he would have taken this chance to say YOLO.

"Um…well I took America to the dentist today since he can't take care of himself and…um…they said he has a cavity and he refuses to set an appointment to get a filling." Matthew finished and took a wincing position, ready for anything. England hadn't seen what America had been acting like only moments before and he was now thinking about a restraining order. If possible, maybe he could move his country to Europe, closer to France…

"A cavity? That's it? America, stop being a git and just get it over with! Don't make me force you!" Arthur couldn't believe his ex-colony was so unwilling to get a simple filling! The country that fought in a revolution and won, with almost nothing to serve as an army at the time while he had had one of the most powerful armies in the world in the 1700's. Looking back, he felt ashamed that he had lost to such an inexperienced colony. Or to be more specific, what was now a gigantic country spread from 'sea to shining sea' and had survived unharmed for over two hundred years.

America pouted. There was no way he would let England serve as backup and make him get this stupid filling. He was fine! There was no pain at all. It was probably just a mistake! Just imagine them drilling a hole in his tooth and saying "Oh wait, looks like there is no cavity! Let's fill it anyways!" No, there was no fricking way _that_ was gonna happen. "Dude, I'm not making an appointment and you can't make me!"

The glint in England's eyes was frightening. His face pulled into a smug little smirk as he looked at America with an almost evil looking face. America's eyes widened, realizing what England was about to do. Arthur reached his hand inside of his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone with a "U mad, bro?" sort of expression. America bolted for England's cell, wrestling his grip on the stupid phone but England managed to spin him around, holding America in a head lock.

"Wha! G-get off of me! Let go!" America was pinned to England with no escape and saw that the stupid old man still had on that smirk. "Mmmm…..maybe in a little while but I think I'd better make a certain appointment first."

"YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE."

England's fingers tapped the buttons on his phone and to America's horror, they could now here it ringing, waiting for the other end to pick up. America squirmed faster, trying to get out of England's hold before it was too late. "Hello, this is Mr. Sherman's dental office. How may I help you today?"

Alfred froze mid squirm and slowly slid his intent gaze from the floor to Arthur's face. "Yes. I would like to set up an appointment for Alfred Jones to get a filling for his cavity. When is the best time for this? …Is there a time closer? Oh yes. That's perfect, Friday it is then." England flipped his phone shut but didn't release America from the head lock. "Will you go to this appointment, Alfred?" England challenged. America knew the only way out of this was to say yes so he obliged but right after England set him free, he ran for the door of Canada's house. Oh yeah, Canada was still here. That dude just doesn't talk, now does he?

"There's no way I'm going to that stupid appointment and you can't make me either! AHAHAHAHA-oof." Alfred slammed his head into the door of Canada's house. He had been too busy thinking about the almost non-existent Canada to realize that England had already caught up with him and had shut the door just moments before America had suddenly crashed.

"I guess we'll do this the harder way."

America sat on the couch of his own home squished between England and Canada. His hands were tied in front of him, making it just a tiny bit more complicated to escape. England sure had bad taste in TV shows but definitely knew what he was doing when it came to rope tying and knots. He had been trying for over half an hour to get the rope off of his wrists but with no luck. Maybe being a pirate really had done him some good.

"You guys do know that the appointment is days away right? So what's the point of keeping me from escaping _now_?" America just wanted to get out of this situation.

"Well for starters, we know you have a whole lot of rubbish stashed here for your eating pleasure and we need to keep you away from the disgusting food. Which also means no Five Guys, no Wendy's, no Taco Bell, and absolutely no McDonald's. They may not have candy, but their sugary drinks are enough to kill your teeth and I hear that McDonald's puts sugar in their _salads_. Besides, by the time of your appointment you could have gone off to Japan or something so we couldn't find you."

He knew him so well.

Again, America pouted. "So…no ice cream?" the thought was shocking and almost caused America to shudder. He looked from England to Canada, pleading with his eyes and ready for another attempt at escaping if this was how it was.

"No. No junk food what-so-ever. I believe you've had enough." England replied. He could see America's body tense and determined eyes. Not a very good sign. "America, you better not be th-" "SO LONG, SUCKERS!" America jumped from his couch and ran for what seemed like the fifth time that day towards the door but it swung open, banging him in the head. His hands, still tied, reached up to his face, rubbing away the pain but stopped as he realized who had entered his house.

"France."

**Notes: I apparently have a cavity and never have had one before so I thought writing about the hero getting one would be pretty fun. I might attempt to put in some M stuff later on if I feel like it. I've never written anything like that and I don't know if I could or not. But I'm planning on this to be hilarious and have pairings in it. This is also my first fanfiction that will hopefully have multiple chapters! I'm leaving for a few weeks though so I might not be able to finish the whole story until the 18****th****.**


	2. Punishment

America stared at France while his hands absentmindedly still rubbed at the sore spot on his head. As soon as his mind processed the situation, he realized what would happen if he didn't get away NOW. His legs were moving so fast that he could scarcely feel the floor underneath him as he ran up the stairs of his house. He couldn't believe this. It was _his_ damn house! Why should he have to be running? But his thoughts were interrupted by a certain French guy's calls: "America! Where are you? Don't you just want to play with moi?~"

"QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!" America cried as he ran for a hiding place, his mind too jumbled for words. He found the nearest door and ran inside, hearing the stupid French dude pass the room he was in. The American slammed the door open and bolted back down the stairs, England and Canada watching the two as if they were Tom and Jerry. America flew to the kitchen and climbed into the highest cabinet he could fit into. He knew it would come in handy someday! Actually, he had thought he would use it in case murderers showed up but this was good too. With his own cleverness, he had decided to stock up on junk food and keep it hidden in the cupboard just in case the murderers did come. Lucky he was so smart!

_Heheh…no one will find me in here. Now I can eat my Hershey's Kisses and Oreos in peace._

Alfred had only been in the cupboard for five minutes when it swung open. He froze mid-bite, face stuffed with chocolate and black cookie crumbs tumbling down his puffed cheeks. It wasn't the Frenchy staring back at him though, but the silver-haired Prussia. "Kesese! I found you! I am always the awesome Prussia! Now get out!" Prussia started tugging on America's sleeves, grabbing him at weird angles and trying to heave Alfred out of the cabinet with no success. "No way, dude! England said he won't let me have my food! And I'm totally NOT getting a filling! I don't even have a freaking cavity!" "Kesese~ Denial."

The two went on like that for a few more minutes. America blubbering words of protest through the cookies and chocolate in his mouth, completely oblivious to the frequent pulls on his bomber jacket from the Prussian who was trying desperately to pull him out. They would have gone on longer if  
Germany hadn't started yelling at them. "HEY! Don't pull at him like that. We do not want to break anything in his house. And you, get out of there this instant!"

"Dude, why are you guys here? I thought it was only England, Canada, and that French bastard." Germany looked pissed. He was trying very hard to get America to come out of his amazing hiding place even though it was ….um…futile…is that even a word? "Ve are here because England needed help controlling you. Is it true that you have a…vat is the vord? Er…cavity?"

"NO WAY, DUDE! I'M FINE SEE?" America flailed his arms to the side but in the cramped cabinet, the look it gave him wasn't compelling but pure idiocy. Especially with all of the junk food that had been shooting from his mouth while he was talking and was now resting silently on his face. Germany's palm went to his forehead in utter frustration. Why did all of the other countries have to be so dimwitted? First Italy and now America. Would he be stuck babysitting for the rest of his life?

"America, I will give you to the count of three to get out of the cupboard. One…"

America tensed.

"Two….."

"Oh just pull him out! The awesome Prussia will help!"

"Thre-VAIT!"

Prussia pulled with all his might at every bit of America he could reach. Not only did he manage to get America out of the cupboard, but the way he did it was awesome (but not as awesome as Prussia)! America's weight in the small and thin cabinet had been too much of a strain on the wood and with the extra force from Prussia, America fell straight through the floor of his hiding spot, landing on top of the stove and then rolling off slowly onto the floor with a groan.

"WTF dude?" America pushed himself off of the floor and was grabbed by Gilbert and Ludwig who, quite forcefully, dragged him back into the room where England, Canada, and France were still waiting. Alfred's eyes had been shut as he struggled against the strong hands clasped on his arms but when he opened them, he found to his horror that he was kneeling in front of England who had more rope ready for use in his hands and another one of his stupid smirks. "Thanks Germany, Prussia, now if you'll just hold him down while I get to work."

Xxxxxx

"America, just sit there quietly like a good boy. I'm tired of your bloody squirming!" England ordered America as he struggled against the rope. They were once again sitting on the couch, Germany, France, and Prussia sitting in chairs they found around the house, but America found sitting a little more uncomfortable in the position he was in now. His hands were tied behind his back with the rope England had been holding earlier (where does he get it all?) but now the end of the rope was longer and could be used as a leash of some sort. The worst part? England was the one holding the other end. Apparently, England had a bondage fetish.

"Nuh-uh! I hate this! Why can't all of you just leave me to my burger-eating peace? I have a McDonald's coupon that expires this week and I wanted to use it!" America was still struggling and England wouldn't have it. "You're still a teenager, lad, which means that if we're not here, there's no telling what you'll do. Plus, I also think you need to be punished for not listening to us."

"…p-punished? Dude, I'm like…over two hundred years old!" America exclaimed. He didn't want some stupid punishment and especially not from England. It would make him feel like England's colony again, a little kid! "Well, in nation years you're not even allowed to vote yet in your country! I suppose in human years you would be pretty old but you're a nation. So we older countries have to take care of you."

England couldn't help but laugh on the inside. Sure, America was tough and a "hero" but what he said was true. It was also very fun to tease America and treat him like a child. He missed being his big brother and if this situation helped him achieve that status again, so be it!

"Well, there's no fricking way I'll be taking that punishment anyways so HA!" America smirked at England this time but for some reason, England didn't look annoyed at all. If anything it looked like he was trying not to laugh at him! But then Alfred realized why as Arthur tugged on the rope in his hands and he felt his hands shift. No matter how he looked at it, escaping now seemed like a 10% chance, maximum. He'd have to participate in this punishment whether he liked it or not.

"Well, let's see here. How many times as he tried to escape?" England asked the countries gathered. "Um…I think it's been three times now." squeaked Canada. He was SO gonna get it the next time he saw America. "Three times? Hmmm…I guess that means three times the punishment!" England's eyes shone with excitement. Oh how fun this would be! Maybe not as fun as last year's Halloween party but still. He'd just look at those pictures later in private. "WHAT! I don't think it works that way! And you never told me I'd get a punishment each time either! This isn't fair!" the justice-seeking American whined. "Well, love, it's fair in my books."

A huge discussion over America's punishment broke out then. Prussia suggested making him write a love letter to Germany, who heard every word the Prussian was saying and proceeded to smack him in the head, Canada offered up wimpy punishments in hopes that America wouldn't be tortured too bad, France suggested some spanking which earned a blush and some ranting from America, and England thought to himself about a good punishment for the young nation. That's when it hit him.

"How about we watch a film?"

The countries all stopped at once and looked over at Arthur who was now standing to help emphasize on his idea. "I say we make him watch Night of the Living Dead and Arachnophobia. Knowing him, both would freak him out…actually if this punishment is worth three then we should watch three movies. Any suggestions?"

"How about that Twilight movie he made?" Canada whispered. It wasn't scary but the movie was horrible so at least it could still be considered a punishment. "I like your thinking, Canada. How about we go easy on America as a warning and just make him watch ALL of the Twilight movies?" England liked this idea better than his first. Even if it wasn't exactly a scary movie, America would practically scream at anything.

"No! I'm totally not watching those horrible shows!" "Um, they're not shows. They're movies-" "SHUT UP, CANADA! I will not watch this no matter wh-mmf!" Germany gagged America with a towel he found in the kitchen earlier so he would not have to hear his petty complaints. He was getting quite annoying. Prussia whispered something in America's ear but only the first part of the sentence could be heard. "If you don't keep your eyes open the whole time I'll…Kesesese~" America sat on the couch now trembling, eyes unblinking and probably wouldn't be blinking for a couple of hours.

"Let's find where he keeps his movies. He probably bought the whole series just so he could say that he had them." The countries rushed around America's house, searching bookshelves, shoving chairs, and opening closets looking for the horror known as Twilight. Canada tried to shout to them that he actually had brought the movies in a bag just in case he got bored but it came out as yet another whisper, the countries continuing their search. _Leave it to Canada to like Twilight, Justin Beiber, and probably even Rebecca Black, _America thought since he couldn't speak with the dish towel stuffed in his mouth.

After a while, France finally heard Canada's whispers and they settled themselves in their chairs, waiting to watch the first movie. Throughout the hours spent on America's punishment, Alfred's screams were evident even through the rag in his mouth. Especially when Edward sparkled for Bella and when Bella found out he was a vampire because those parts were just too damn scary.

Most of the time, the other nations would get bored and would look over to America for entertainment instead. It was hilarious how he screamed at the stupidest parts, and because of Prussia, he had to watch all of the movies the whole time. At one point, the countries had all shared a look and had to hold a hand over their mouths to keep from bursting out laughing at the easily scared nation.

It took a while, but America had soon served his punishment. Germany ungagged him but England still kept him tied, knowing that he would escape at any possible chance. "Well, America, I just wanted to tell you that I realized keeping you out of harm's way was just too much for five countries. So I decided that the world meeting tomorrow would take place here instead and that the other countries could stay here until you get your cavity filled!" England told the stunned American.

"What the hell man? This isn't some party! And you can't just decide-" "Actually I can. I'm older than you and have a rope. I'm invincible. Besides, I figured they would be entertained helping me make sure you don't eat junk food and get your filling on Friday."

America sank in his couch, eyes shutting and ready for the week to be over. How could he have let this happen?

**Lol, England with his Halloween party pictures. Hopefully I can finish this before my vacation but I might not be able to since this is going to end up being more than 3 chapters. Hopefully I'll finish a chapter tomorrow and then the last one on Friday. That is, if this doesn't exceed two more chapters. Idk if this really will turn into an M rated fic but if it does, it probably won't be **_**too**_** specific and stuff so please don't get your hopes up too high! I really need to get Russia in here the next chapter! Au revoir!**


	3. Hugs For All!

America slept on the couch that night, countries randomly checking on him from time to time. Prussia had complained about sleeping in the 'so un-awesome' chair he had been occupying so Prussia, Germany, and France went to sleep in America's bed instead. How they all were able to fit, America didn't know. All he knew was that they were infesting his bed with foreign cooties. SO NOT FAIR. England slept on the chair closest to the couch, rope in hand, while Canada slept on the floor with a blanket and an America-smelling pillow.

He couldn't help but have nightmares about the horrible things he had been forced to watch for hours that day. When he wasn't having a nightmare, his mind kept thinking about the cavity and what tomorrow would be like with every single country crammed into his house! It felt like his mind was going to implode when England got off of his chair with sleepy eyes and walked over to the window to open the curtains, light unfurling its mighty wrath upon the sleepless American huddled on the couch. There were deep lines sketched beneath his eyes from the sleep he didn't get that night. America could hear Canada slowly get off the floor and England walk to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, along the way yelling up the stairs "FROG! GERMANY! PRUSSIA! WAKE UP!" in an oh-so-pleasant tone.

"When does this stupid meeting start?" Alfred asked Matthew who had gotten to his feet looking for his polar bear. "Um…I think it starts at noon but I guarantee you that most of the countries will be here before then. In fact, I think I see Russia heading up the walkway right now." Canada squinted out the window and confirmed himself that it really was Russia, carrying his infamous pipe and a sunflower.

"COME IN! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO KNOCK, IDIOT!" America was already starting to get pissed. To have to deal with Ivan in the morning at his _house_ was not going to be fun. Russia came inside and shut the door quietly behind him, a childish smile fixed onto his face as he looked at the tied American. "This flower for you, Amerika. I heard you have cavity! I wish to see them drill hole in your teeth, how fun!"

America couldn't help but notice how Ivan's face looked like this ^w^ when he said that.

Eyes narrowing, America shifted in his seat so that Russia had a worse view of his bonds, knowing that the Russian would just love to see him tied up. Maybe he'd even take the opportunity to smack him with his pipe. "Thank you Russia. That was very nice of you to bring America this sunflower. I'll go get a vase." America silently pleaded Canada to stay in the room but his mind communications weren't working, for Canada left without even a glance back at America's new torture.

The room was silent. Russia sat down next to America on the couch, oblivious to the other available chairs. "So, Amerika…I see you are tied up. Were you naughty? I would not mind helping punish you if that is case. I brought pipe! It is smooth, yet hurts like hell. Want to feel?" Russia was smiling to the fullest, creepiest extent. It was such an enjoyable sight to see little America tied before him. The pipe ached to be unleashed on the vulnerable nation but he used all possible self-control to keep from fulfilling his desires. He couldn't hit America with his pipe, at least not in his own home.

"No, I don't want to feel your stupid pipe. Bet it feels as cold as your cock! Cold and lifeless! AHAHAHAHA!" America was laughing so hard at his own joke, wishing he could wipe the tears from his eyes but his bound hands denied him. Russia continued to smile at the foolish country. "I am sure mine is bigger than yours, though. You are probably as small as stem of sunflower I brought for you. Wouldn't that be a site? Ha ha ha!" Russia found himself to be quite amusing at times. Not as amusing as pain inflicted on others but still. America's face scowled at the Russian bastard sitting next to him on his couch. He was about to attempt to free his hands again so as to punch him in the face but England came into the room at that moment.

"Oh, Russia, you're here! So nice of you to come early! Would you like some breakfast too? ...what were you two talking about?" England was eyeing the smiling Russian and still scowling American. "Mm, just sunflowers. They are nice, da?" Russia turned to America. "Yes. Their stems are HUGE! AS BIG AS AIRPLANES!" America stubbornly answered. Arthur had no clue what America was talking about but he untied his rope from the leg of a chair and walked America to the kitchen table where Canada, France, Germany, and Prussia were already waiting. The three sat down, Arthur loosening Alfred's bonds enough to let him eat.

America could see the stupid sunflower sitting on the table in the vase Canada had found. He wished it would just die in front of him but then he noticed the size of the stem. It may not have been big in circumference but it was LONG! "Hahaha! You see, my cock is way more gorgeous than yours!" America said delightedly to Russia who was seated next to him. Russia chuckled as America realized what he had said in front of the other countries who had no clue what they had been talking about earlier. He blushed as he silently ate the eggs and pancakes England had cooked, controlling his gag reflexes. Not only were they disgusting because England made them but there were no chocolate chips in them either! The eggs weren't even covered in cheese! How could England forget the most important part of both delicacies?

"You fergot the choclet cheeps." England could barely understand America with his mouth full of pancake but still replied, "You do not need chocolate in everything you eat, America. That is actually extremely unhealthy. I cooked this all from scratch!" The nations gathered around the table moaned in unison. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? ARE YOU UNGRATEFUL TO ME THAT I COOKED ALL YOU GITS BREAKFAST?"

Breakfast was interrupted though, as a knock on the door filtered through the house. England went to go see who was there. Anything to get away from the blokes laughing about his tasty food! "Ah! Italy! Japan! So glad you could come." The countries collected their plates and cleaned the kitchen, not wishing to be eating while other nations started coming to America's house for the world meeting. Soon enough, every country was clustered into the tiny house. Nations sat in chairs, on the staircase, on the floor, in rooms close enough to hear the conversations, even on top of tables and desks placed neatly around the room. Germany got up to start the meeting like usual.

England's turn arrived shortly and instead of doing the speech he had planned, he decided to talk about more pressing matters. "Well everyone. As I am sure you have already heard, America has a cavity and it is our job to make sure that he gets a filling. I have tied him up to make sure he doesn't escape and I would like to ask you all to help. Pleas-" "WTF DUDE? WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY FREAKING CAVITY TO ALL OF THEM? THAT'S SO HUMILIATING!" America was done. He was fed up with the child-like treatment he was receiving and wanted to get away. He jumped up from his chair and pulled as hard as he could on the rope tying him to this hell. Strands started to snap as the rope slowly broke in front of all of the countries' eyes. America bolted out of the room, rushing to the door while pushing Austria and Cuba out of the way. He was almost there, to freedom! The freedom he had fought for so many years ago! The justice he had won in battle against Eng-

"ow! H-hey!" Alfred hadn't noticed the pipe Russia had stretched in front of his face as he was running. His head hit it at a weird angle and he crumpled to his knees, the Russian laughing at his pain. The countries were flustered from America's fruitless escape and many jumped at once trying to find new rope to bind him with. Austria grabbed his arms while England walked up to America who was still kneeling on the floor. The situation seemed vaguely familiar but this time, the rope in England's hands had been replaced with handcuffs. America closed his eyes, tired from lack of sleep and wanting to leave his body for the rest of the week. He decided of his own free will to sleep right there in Austria's arms because heroes never faint.

Xxxxxxx

He awoke with a start. The cold pressing against his wrists above him while his arms rested at uncomfortable angles above his head. Alfred realized he was still standing but now his hands had been handcuffed above his head, _more_ rope tying the handcuffs to the ceiling of the room where all the countries had been holding their meeting. What a weird position. It seemed as if anyone could do whatever they wanted to him and he wouldn't be able to struggle at all. Well, maybe if he could get a good kick at their nuts or something but that would be a little difficult in this situation.

America looked around the room; apparently, the meeting had still been going on while he had been sleeping. England noticed him first with a kind of "Oh, what a surprise to see you hanging from the ceiling!" sort of expression which was stupid since it was probably England's doing in the first place. "Why, hello America! I see you have woken up! That's good. Well, we have already decided on your next punishment for escaping _again_."

"Wha? ANOTHER ONE? Dude, I'm handcuffed _and _tied to the ceiling! Why do I need a stupid punishment when this is already embarrassing enough!" America glared at England. "Well knowing you, you'd probably try a fifth time just to make it an odd number and if you're not punished, then you don't see what you've done wrong! So we all decided that your punishment would be hugs."

"…"

"'Hugs?' you may be thinking but I'm saying a hug from every country. You're going to be like that for a while. Plus, I know what France is capable of when left to an exposed victim and there are probably more countries secretly like that too."

_Yeah, yourself included_, America thought. So the meeting went on as America was tied to the ceiling and being hugged by random countries who switched off every five minutes. They each were only supposed to get one turn but France managed to get in seven times. Each time cupping Alfred's ass and whispering dirty things in his ear, earning a blush from the American.

Some hugs he got were pretty awkward like when Russia came and hugged him, completely silent except for the light tap on America's legs from his pipe he was still holding. It was as if he was giving him a silent threat and he probably was enjoying the thin layer of fear barely visible in America's eyes.

Japan's hug was dreadfully boring. It was barely even considered a hug since the dude liked his personal space. His chest was literally inches away from America's and his arms didn't really touch America at all. At one point, he saw no one hugging him but felt a weird eerie presence as if someone _was_ giving him a hug but he just couldn't see them. He saw a polar bear near his feet and wondered where Canada was.

Prussia's hug was probably the third worse (France= 1st, Russia= 2nd). He thought it would be funny to tickle America since America had no way of hiding his ticklish spots anyways. At first he wasn't dead silent, trying desperately to hold in his laughter so as not to satisfy the other but he couldn't help it. Prussia tickled America's side and America burst out laughing , the meeting interrupted.

All eyes turned to America as Prussia tickled him and Alfred laughed totally un-hero like. He wished he wasn't tied up but the bonds were too tight so his arms stayed stretched in midair, his tickle spots unguarded and accessible. Prussia noted how sensitive and ticklish America was. He hadn't expected that from the 'hero' but sometimes he did seem to surprise him on occasion.

"Kesesese~ You are so ticklish America! Do you enjoy being tickled by the awesome Prussia?"

"D-dude…pfft…s-stop…tickling me! I don't e-enjoy it! Hahahahaha!"

America's arms were growing very tired from the extra struggling he was now doing and he realized he still had billions of countries to get hugs from. It was going to be a long meeting. Prussia finally stopped America's tickle torture and sat back down in his chair while smirking up at the panting American. He was a very good tickler.

The day went on and on. America's punishment being dragged out because multiple countries wanted a second hug and England thought that that would be a splendid idea! America was really pissed when he was finally untied from the ceiling and instead tied to the couch again, still handcuffed. The day had been spent and most nations were trying to find places to sleep in America's house or pillows and blankets.

America ended up sharing the couch with Russia who refused to sleep on the floor. It was kind of awkward but America being the hero didn't say anything about it. He turned his head and saw Prussia watching him with a creepy…almost perverted expression. Absentmindedly, America crawled into a ball to hide as many of his tickle spots as possible. Looking over at England, he could see him drooling over some pictures. What a weird dude.

**Okay, I know I'm weird but I just had to add some tickling! I always thought it would be funny and cute if Alfred was tickled and it kinda seems like he **_**would **_**be ticklish. Prussia just ended up being the best choice of tickler. Seriously, can't you guys imagine Prussia tickling America? AM I RIGHT? Fine, nevermind. But I hope you all liked this chapter. I think I'll probably be making the next one tomorrow when I get back from getting my cavity filled. Wish me luck! FAREWELL! d TT_TT b**


	4. A Greater Bond

The sun felt blinding the next morning.

_This is the day I die._

America thought those words to himself as he felt Russia shift and sit up on the couch, his pipe resting in his lap. There were nations spread across the house, most had found room on the floor near his TV. He could vaguely remember Italy staying up to watch Italian cooking shows and being yelled at from Germany who heard the complaints.

One eye inched open and looked around the room. America could see that half of the countries were still asleep but others had started to stretch and search for food. Hopefully they didn't find his Kit Kats stuffed in the bottom drawer…

Russia gently prodded at America to see if he was awake, "Hello Amerika. Are you awake? Today you get to have hole drilled in teeth. Would you like number for hospital?" Alfred ignored Ivan's lame teasing, pretending to be asleep until Prussia said "I can wake him up with some tickling by the awesome me!"

America immediately jumped up out of his pretend slumber, banging his head with Russia's at the same time. "Owowowowow! Dude, watch where you put your head!" He started tugging at his restraints again but sighed as he realized how pointless it was. England was already awake and watching America and Russia's quarrel with amusement. It was only a few hours before America's appointment and he was going to make sure America got there and got his bloody filling. Not literally, because getting a filling doesn't make your mouth bleed but his British nature took the best of him.

"Breakfast everyone!" it was nice to eat a meal with all of the countries every now and then. Germany helped Arthur set up some extra tables so that the once small kitchen table now had five appendages all lined up together and at one point going through the kitchen door to the living room. The nations found seats, sitting next to allies and enemies alike. Italy chose to sit next to his brother Romano and Germany. France was seated beside Canada and across from England. Ukraine was in the chair adjacent to Belarus who had managed to drag Russia into the chair next to hers. The tables were filled with smiling faces, playful laughter, teasing jokes to one another, and plates toppling over with scrumptious food.

America was handcuffed to his chair next to Arthur and Sealand, who had somehow sneaked into the house. He used his left hand to eat the eggs Spain had cooked and the muffins baked by France. England offered to help the others with the cooking but they said he had already done so much for them yesterday that they had to do something for him in return. Some countries took notice of how America looked up at the clock on the wall every five minutes, time rolling by on the numbered wheel.

"Hey, um, Iggy…can I go change? I'm tired of wearing this shirt for two days, heheh." Alfred's voice sounded tired and his laugh slightly strained. The room quieted to conversations barely louder than whispers as he left, England decided he could un-handcuff him since it seemed that America had finally accepted defeat. The American could feel the stares boring into his back as he walked from the room and up the stairs. It was truly a sad sight to see the usually loud and obnoxious country reduced to silence. The melancholy hung in the air even after he left. No one really felt like laughing or joking, many not even talking anymore, just looking at their plates as they forked their hash browns.

Xxxxxxx

America grabbed his favorite shirt that seemed to give him strength whenever he didn't have enough himself. It was light blue with a sketchy picture of Captain America on it. The style and way it was drawn made it into a very artistic and compelling shirt and he enjoyed the compliments people gave him on it. Letting his shirt pool onto his bed which smelled strangely like Germans and Prussians, he pulled the cleaner shirt over his head and let it rest on his shoulders. The fabric felt cool against his back and relaxing. Finding his favorite jeans that fit him just right and gave him a more slender look, he let them slide onto his hips after he rid himself of the jeans and boxers he had been previously wearing. The final touches of his outfit were the Gorillaz converse sneakers he owned and the necklace Iggy had given him before the revolution. It was something he held close to his heart. The necklace was mostly a thin metal string but hanging in the middle was a red-tinted star carved out of diamond. It didn't just remind him of the good memories he and England used to share, but it also resembled the fifty stars on his flag. The red shine it possessed made him think of the blood shed for his country and the believers living within his borders.

The revived smile that had made its way on his face faded as he heard footsteps coming near his room. He quickly opened the collar of his shirt and placed the necklace inside, hanging from his neck and touching the bare skin of his chest, slightly to the right of his heart. Alfred turned in time to see Romano open the door without a trace of a knock and say to him, "Er…England is waiting for you downstairs. Come down quickly."

The intrusion was a little confusing but America soon led himself back down the staircase with Romano already gone. As his foot touched the first floor of his house, he heard a loud cry of "SURPRISE!"

America spun around. It wasn't July 4th and he couldn't remember April fools day ever including makeshift birthdays. He saw all of the countries crowded around a cake placed in front of him that read 'For the Mighty America!'

America was dumbfounded at this celebration. It was only an hour before his appointment and they wanted to celebrate him for…being strong? England left the circle and put his arm over America's shoulder. "We all thought you'd want to be cheered up before the appointment. It was too strange to have the annoying America frightened so bad by a little cavity. This is to remind you of how strong you really are."

His former brother's words left him with an astonished look which soon grew small tears in his eyes. He wiped them away as he grinned at everyone gathered around him. "Dudes, I'm never scared! Heroes don't get scared! Hahaha!" his laugh wasn't faked as he hugged Iggy. "Should we watch Twilight again?" France offered which quieted the young nation. "Okay, so maybe I can be scared by stupid movies but other than that, I'M THE HERO!" the whole room laughed at that.

Everyone then proceeded to dig into the cake decorated in red, white, and blue frosting and little sprinkles shaped like stars that coated the layers of delicious fluff. America got it all over his face and grabbed a handful of the cake which he shoved in Russia's face while saying "That's what you get for making fun of my cock yesterday!" Russia set his cake down and slowly raised his pipe. "Oh really? Why don't we settle this with pipe against cake, da?" Russia made snowballs out of his own piece of cake as he chased the giggling American around the room, other countries chuckling at the two childish countries. It soon turned into a cake-ball fight with the other countries joining in.

Italy was making the vast majority of his team's cake-balls since he was very good at mass-producing things such as his white flags. Japan was busy making a catapult out of forks and spoons left around the used plates dumped onto tables lining the walls. Germany was practically shooting the balls at the other team with his hands.

Canada and France worked together on making their pile of cake-balls since neither felt like ruining their clothes. America, China, Russia, and England were all on the front lines of their cake battle field. It was a great way to spend their last remaining hour before America's dreaded appointment. But the battle had to end at some point and the countries all started to clean themselves up.

America still didn't want to go the stupid appointment but was a little less reluctant now. Russia saw his reluctance in his eyes and walked over to the American. "What do you wa- Hey! Put me down!" Russia picked up America bridal style with strong hands. No matter how much America struggled, he couldn't get out of Ivan's grasp. "Let us walk to appointment, da? That sounds fun. I will carry you because I am nice. Ha ha!"

Alfred was a blushing mess but didn't argue. The two nations, plus Canada, England, and France, walked out of America's house and headed towards the dental office a few blocks away. People stared as they walked by but either Russia didn't notice or he was just plain stupid. Heroes aren't meant to be carried! Alfred's necklace bounced against his chest with every step the Russian took. When they finally arrived at their destination, America was desperately wanting to get out of Russia's arms and away from the embarrassing situation. France took a few pictures before America had the chance to step back onto land. _These will be perfect for blackmail! Honhonhon~_

The group walked into the place and sat in the waiting room, America fidgeting in his seat. When they finally called for him he walked nervously up to the door leading to the room filled with dental machines and moving chairs. The place where he would also be getting his filling.

America straightened, raising his head and looking forward. He could feel his necklace tracing over his heart. There wasn't a chance that America would be scared at this moment. He was tough and strong. If he wasn't, then how could Captain America exist? How could he face his people if he was frightened by a mere filling? He didn't need help from anyone. He was the one who helped and saved others. The independence he had fought for which shattered the love bound between his former brother and himself reminded him that he didn't depend on anyone and he could do this alone.

His foot was halfway through the door when he felt a thin yet firm hand clasp his. Alfred turned and faced Arthur who was wearing a gentle smile. Even though he had made his resolve, it wasn't fake when he felt his heart lift and warm the diamond upon his chest. The two walked through the hallway and into the room he had been assigned.

England lowered America onto the chair and didn't leave when the dentists came into the room. Hand still wrapped around Alfred's, Arthur looked down at America's face. "I'm here. I won't leave you and I won't let anything hurt you."

He wanted so desperately to be Arthur's little brother at that moment. His hand tightened around England's.

"I know, Iggy. My big brother is always here for me."

Xxxxxx

When they all had finally left the dental office, America breathed in the fresh air right before Russia grabbed him again and slung him over his shoulder.

"What? Dude, I'm not escaping! Put me down!" "Hahaha! But it is fun to watch you squirm! Please, struggle more as I carry you to house, da?" America rested his head on Russia's back. There was no use in fighting the big guy and he was too tired to anyways. His eyes looked up at the nations trailing behind them. Canada was holding his furry companion while he talked to no one in particular about how much fun the week had been and France was busy secretly decorating England's head with roses. It was kinda funny how England didn't even notice.

Arthur was smiling at America as he walked alongside France. He felt that the bond once broken between him and his former colony had been taped back together. There were still subtle cracks in places and it didn't look the same as before…but it had been repaired. It had new features and maybe when looked at in a different light, it could be even more beautiful than the first.

America had been busy watching England's smile but quickly noticed the cards fall from England's pocket accidently. "Hey, England! What are those?" France plucked them from the ground and showed a perverted grin. "Would you like to see, America? I think you would enjoy these pictures! Here!" "Wait! Those are mine, you bloody git!"

France jogged up to America who was still slung over Russia's shoulder and handed him the pictures. "Oh! These are from last year's Halloween Party! Hahahahaha!" America flipped a picture to look at the next. His face went from childishly giggling to mortified.

"…WHAT THE F-"

**End.**

~Well I got my filling today. NOT. FUN. They numbed my one tooth (which hurt a lot when they did it) and started drilling the hole in my teeth. At first I was like "Mm, kinda stings a little. I-is it supposed to hurt this much? Ow. Hey! OW! THIS HURTS! STOP DRILLING!" they hadn't given me enough Novocain or whatever they use to numb people so I was feeling what is was like to have a hole drilled in your teeth for a few seconds. Like a boss. But, no, seriously, it hurt. I'm afraid to eat now and am starving lol xD I made sure to include stuff about the Halloween party pictures in each chapter if you can find them. Also, I'm sorry this didn't include any rated M stuff like I hinted at. I was halfway through this chapter and thought "The way this is going, it would look pretty stupid to go from childish fun to smut." But I will tell you that it was _going to be_ with Russia, not England. RUSAME! Ha ha ha, da?~


End file.
